


Smut Challenge Prompt #4

by Strega_VonDrachen



Series: 3-Paragraph Smut Challenge [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prompt Challenge, Vault Sex, Whatever it's hot, but more like just making out ferociously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/pseuds/Strega_VonDrachen
Summary: Prompt: "If you're up for it, Dragon Queen - that's one way to take off my shirt."





	Smut Challenge Prompt #4

Their lips seemed to fuse together, neither woman wanting to release the mouth of the other. Breath coming in hot and heavy, shared gasps and swallowed moans, Regina pressed Maleficent against the wall of her vault and held her face. Her fingers threaded deep into her hair, upsetting the coif and sending hair pins scattering the to floor. She had missed her friend, terribly, and the thrills that she had brought into her life. 

She was drunk, on lust as much as alcohol, but sober enough to know that this encounter might very well be their last for a while. There was no guarantee the other Queen’s of Darkness would believe her ploy for long, and Regina even suspected Mal knew of her true motives. She had never been able to successfully lie to her before, and she certainly couldn’t now. She almost didn’t want to. She wanted this moment, and for it to last for years. 

Maleficent had her hands on her chest, feeling her breasts, just a little roughly, through the fabric of her shirt. She bit at her lower lip, making Regina groan, and moved her hands to force the leather jacket from her shoulders. Her hands began to warm suddenly and Regina shivered as a magical flame seared the fabric from her skin, leaving her in her sheer black lace bra. Her nipples strained against the barely there fabric. “Well,” she all but purred in response. “That’s one way to take off my shirt.” Maleficent chuckled and tweaked one of her nipples in response before flipping them and stealing Regina’s lips once more, pressing her body into hers against the wall. They let their fire burn throughout the night, hissing and smoldering in the dim light of the vault.


End file.
